Generally speaking, the method of making a bicycle tubular frame of plastic composite material makes use of a plastic material as a matrix and of a long fiber material as a reinforcing material. In the process, a predetermined number of long fiber fabric sheets preimpregnated in thermosetting plastic, such as epoxy resin, are stacked orderly and windingly to form a laminated tubular object, which is subsequently arranged in a molding tool, in which it takes the form of a bicycle frame under heat and pressure. The tubular frame so made is light in weight and is sufficiently rigid. However, such bicycle frame is defective in that it is not tough enough to provide a bicyclist with a comfortable ride, and that it is a potential source of environmental pollution on the grounds that it is made of a thermosetting plastic material which can not be recycled easily and economically.